


Winter cold.

by AWickedWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWickedWitch/pseuds/AWickedWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Luna both stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, and after falling asleep in the Gryffindor dormitory the two girls find a way to ward off the winter cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter cold.

Hermione rushed through the cold corridors of Hogwarts. Her breath came in burst in the chilly evening air, leaving mist in her wake. She was late, she knew, but she hoped her friend would forgive her.

There were not many students left at this time of year, with only days left until Christmas. Hermione's parents had taken an anniversary trip and she had decided to stay at school rather than to accept the Weasley invitation of spending Christmas with them. She figured she might as well get ahead on the work for next term when she had the time. She was now on her way to meet Luna outside of the Gryffindor common room, having decided to have a girl's night while they were both here alone. 

Luna's father was off somewhere in South America, or so she assumed, looking for a new rare breed of a magical creature no one else but the Lovegoods believed existed. Luna had been excited for her father and had gladly stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays so he could pursue his work.

Now she must regret making plans with me, Hermione thought, since I've left her waiting for... A quick glance at a watch confirmed that she was twenty minutes late already, even though she rushed up the stairs as quickly as she could. She had, as usual, gotten distracted in the library and forgotten about Luna completely. No, she thought to herself, letting the forbidden thoughts enter briefly. She had forgotten about her plans with Luna, for thoughts of the other girl always lingered on the edge of her mind, ready to break out and cause all of unwanted feelings. 

Hermione shook them off, reminding herself that they were  _friends_ and that Luna had never shown any interest in being anything else. 

The ran up the last stair, her hair flying around her as she took jumped up on the ledge, her eyes searching for the Ravenclaw girl. She found her, and with a secret smile she appreciated the way the girl's eyes lit up when Luna saw her. 

'Sorry I'm late,' Hermione said quickly, embracing her friend. 

'No need to worry,' Luna replied in her off-hand manner, looking up at Hermione from her seat on the second step with sparkling eyes. 

Hermione said the password and the Fat Lady let the girls in with a yawn and a sigh.

________________________________

Several hours later, after spending the evening in front of the first exchanging stories about their very different families, Hermione found herself awake. The room was dark, only starlight shed a faint glow of light in through the windows, but even that was dimmed from the snowy clouds surrounding the school. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to figure out why she would have awakened. Suddenly she became aware of the warm form beside her, the soft skin pressed up against her leg. As she woke up completely she realised the soft tremors of the other girl were guilty for waking her up, as well as the shaky breath coming from between her lips. 

 _Luna...?_ Hermioner asked herself, remaining still as if she was still asleep. Then the confused fog cleared and the slight shaking of the mattress could only have one cause. Taking one shaking breath herself, Hermione opened her mouth to whisper.

'Luna?' 

The girl stilled, but the sound of her heavy breaths betrayed the fact that she had heard Hermione. A minute passed in which neither girl moved except for the heavy lift of their chests. Then Hermione made a decision. Slowly she lifted her hand in the warm cucoon on the divet they shared, searching blindly for Luna's arm. When she found it, the girl shivered but said nothing. Hermione let her hand trail down her arm, finding the curve of the elbow, where it dipped down and then found her hand. Luna has stopped moving minutes ago, but her hand was warm and when Hermione worked her way, Luna's fingers twitched unvoluntarily. 

Hermione let out a shaking breath as she let her hand join Luna's, not having been sure if this was would she would find. A strange feeling worked through her body, but the rythmic thumping between her legs was a sensation she was well used to by now. Biting her lip in the dark, Hermione spread her hand over Luna's smaller, pressing slightly on the tip of the other girl's fingers. Luna let out a deep breath, letting a soft moan escape her lips as well. Hermione took it as a good sign and let her fingers slip between Luna's now slack ones. The cotton was soaked and Hermione groaned at the feeling of the wet girl beside her. Luna let her hand fall away, and it curled around Hermione's thigh, still under the covers. Hermione took the urging and turned on her side so she could get a better angle on her fingers. 

'Hermione...' Luna's voice was weak, and Hermione shushed her. 

'Let me touch you. Please. I've wanted to for so long.' Hermione let her fingers show how much she wanted the girl, rubbing faster and faster over her panties, reveling in how the girl's breath grew quicker and quicker. 

'Yes,' Luna managed to get out between breaths. 'Yes..'

Their breaths were loud in the empty room but Hermione could not help but to think how hot it would have been if the other girls were there, lying in their own beds, wondering about the sounds coming from hers. She had lived with these girls for years, she had heard their shudders at night, seen the way they all looked at each other in the showers. It had only been curiosity, Hermione had thought, but now, with Luna's wetness between her fingers, she wondered if the other girls would have minded the sounds coming from them both. 

Hermione was not satisfied with what she had under her, needing the read thing. She slipped her hand under the panties, Luna's trousers since long forgotten around her ankles, groaning at the feel of the wet siklyness. Luna shrieked. The sound on made Hermione wetter, and she could feel herself soaking her own underwear. She wanted Luna's hand there. She managed to get out the shaky request, and after a brief hesitation Luna's hand crept between her thighs, straking her pussy over her pyjamas. Hermione's hand stilled, the silence electric. That was not was she wanted, and slowly understanding dawned with Luna. She had never touched a girl before, but when she hand found her wetness, it knew what it wanted. 

For minutes the girl only rubbed each other, the wet noises urging them both on. Luna was the first to come, having already been on the brink for so long. Hermione sighed, feeling the girl's eagerness and throbbing sex. But she was not done. Letting Luna's hand slip out between her thighs as she moved, Hermione dragged Luna's panties away, throwing them on the floor in a rare show of recklessness. Climbing over her, she let her hair fall around them. 

'Continue,' she ordered in a gravely voice, slipping her own pyjama botton and panties off. She could see now, having gotten used to the dark around her. Luna followed her command, and soon Hermione was panting and moaning loudly, as the girl's hand crept inside of her. Hermione reached down to bite her nipples, letting her teeth urge Luna on, and it worked. Luna moved faster and faster, and soon enough Hermione fell down, her knees weak. 

The two girls rested in silence, their hearts beating fast and erratic. Hermione let her hands stroke down Luna's body, showing her appreciation for the girl. They pulled the forgotten cover up over them again, but it had barely been needed from the heat they had been giving off. As Hermione began to fell asleep, she realised the girls would have many more nights before school started again, and the rest of the students came back. With a wicked smile she began to wonder how many of the dreams she had dreamt about this amazing girl would come true. 


End file.
